Ginny and Gabrielle's Prank
by Luna's Best Friend
Summary: Ron and Harry pull a prank on Ginny and Gabrielle while getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but then Ginny and Gabrielle pull one back


**This is a short story, one chapter, maybe two, about how an angry duo of Ginny and Gabrielle play a prank on Ron and Harry while getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding.**

"RON! Where is my dress?" Ginny Weasley screamed up the stairs at her brother Ron.

"I dunno! Check the TOILET!" Ron yelled back. Soon after she heard him and Harry laughing.

"HARRY! I would expect this from Ron, but why you?" Ginny yelled at Harry. Harry just kept laughing. Ginny stomped over to the bathroom and saw her dress floating around in the toilet.

"Great, first I have to go to my brothers wedding to a cow, now I have to wear a dress that has been floating in a toilet! MOTHER!!!!!" Ginny said, muttered, and screamed.

"WHAT?" Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs to Ginny. Ginny just sighed and used a levitating spell to get her sopping dress out of the toilet.

"Ello, Ginny. Do you know where 'Arry and Ron are?" Ginny sighed when she heard the throaty voice, thinking it was Fleur.

"Not now Fleur- Oh hi Gabby." Ginny said as she turned around. "What's wrong with you?" she said when she noticed that Gabrielle's face was twisted with anger.

"Ron and 'Arry thought that it would be oh so 'umorous to dunk my bridesmaid's dress in the toilet!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"RON! HARRY!" Ginny and Gabrielle heard Hermione scream from somewhere upstairs. Ginny and Gabrielle rushed up the stairs. When they got there they saw Hermione advancing on Harry and Ron, levitating a sopping lavender dress in front of her.

"So you thought it would be funny if my new dress was dunked in a toilet? Well, that was just idiotic! You are the biggest gits in the world! RONALD! Stop laughing!" Hermione screamed. "Don't you think I've got enough stress without having to clean this up before the wedding? I have to help your mother get ready for the wedding! Plus I have to pack to go-!"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted and pointed to the door, where Gabrielle and Ginny were standing.

"To go to Hogwarts. I have to pack to go to Hogwarts of course!" Hermione finished.

"Oh _come on_ Hermione! We all know that you three are all planning on going after You -Know-Who! I'm so tired of you three leaving every little thing to yourselves! Don't you think that I want to fight Voldemort too?" Ginny yelled at them. "What?" she spat at Ron, for he had gasped.

"You-you said you know who's name!" Ron gasped. Ginny just smirked and shot a well aimed bat boogey hex at him. "Why you little- arg!" Ginny stalked out, closely followed by Gabrielle. Just then Ron moaned "Hermione! Help!" They heard Hermione utter the counter curse, then, seconds later "slap".

"That'll teach you, Ronald!" Hermione yelled as she marched out of the room. Ginny thought about slapping Ron and Harry also, but that wasn't enough, she wanted to do something more, something better…

"Gabby, Harry and Ron think that just because we are the youngest that they can pull stuff on us and we won't care. We need to get them back some how! Any ideas?" Ginny asked Gabrielle as they sat in Ginny's room later.

"Well." Gabrielle said with a glint in her eye. "I don't know about 'Arry, but everyone knows that Ron fancies Fleur, so if we could embarrass him in front of her…"

"I know! There's this spell that we could use to make him say something really embarrassing in front of Phlegm, I mean, um, well-."

"It's okay, Ginny. She is sooo annoying, I know." Gabrielle said.

"But, Harry. What would really embarrass him?" Ginny asked. "Well we _could_- no that would be too cruel, but then again he did put our dresses in the toilet!"

"What is it Ginny? Come on! We need to _really_ embarrass him!" Gabrielle urged Ginny.

"Okay, so here's what we do…"

**Later…**

"Now's the big moment, Gabby! Did you tell Fleur to be here?" Ginny whispered to Gabrielle as they sat at the top of the stairs watching Ron smooth down his hair.

"Yes. Did you tell Ron that Fleur wanted to see him 'ere?" Gabrielle whispered back. Ginny nodded her head and pointed to the den, where Fleur had just walked in. Before Ron could speak, Ginny pointed her wand at him and muttered an incantation.

"Hey, Fleur, did you know that I suck my thumb when I get scared?" Ron said loudly as the spell affected him.

"Now, we lift it!" Ginny whispered as she flicked her wand. Suddenly Ron realized what he had said and started stuttering, and then he ran away, leaving a laughing Fleur behind him.

"Now, for 'Arry." Gabrielle whispered as they snuck down to the kitchen, where Harry was sitting with pretty much the whole gang. Once again Ginny flicked her wand and muttered an incantation. Soon after Harry yelled in pain as his whole face erupted in red boils. This time Gabrielle and Ginny couldn't contain themselves, they burst out laughing.

"YOU! You did this?" Harry asked as Gabrielle and Ginny tumbled into the kitchen, laughing.

Ron chose that moment to come in. He saw Harry's face covered in boils and Ginny and Gabrielle laughing their heads off. Now even Ron could put two and two together, and figured that it had been those two who had made him embarrass himself.

"GINNY! GABRIELLE!" Harry and Ron yelled as they started to chase them. Ginny and Gabrielle looked at each other and started to run.

**Okay. How did you like it? That's it, so no reason to put on alert! Please review anyway! **


End file.
